Red: A Modern Retelling of A Classic Fairytale
by AshxxNight
Summary: She could smell it, the air crackled with electricity around her. Panicking as her body shook in anticipation of the oncoming storm, her vision swam as her senses were overwhelmed and her knees caved in. "I found you..."
1. Prologue

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated w/Inuyasha. **

**Thanks! **

**AshNight**

**Prologue**

My blood pounded in my ears as my feet thudded against the forest floor. Heart pounding I forced my legs to pump faster, as I jumped over tree roots. Dodging around trees I didn't dare look back, the fear of what might be behind me too strong.

Caught in my thoughts I didn't notice the root sticking out of the ground, at least until my foot hooked upon it. My arms flew out as if to catch myself as my body hurtled toward the ground, muscles tensed under my skin as I awaited impact. What felt like seconds flew by as I kept on waiting, but impact never came.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open, as I prayed to an invisible god for something I already knew would not happen, only to be caught in an golden gaze. Heart leaping into my throat I felt my eyes flood with unshed tears. This was it, this was the end, I should have known he would catch me, that I wouldn't escape. But hell it was worth a try, my one chance of escape annihilated I let a tear slip down my cheek, leaving a shining path in its wake.

My head jerked back when I felt the pad of his thumb brush against my cheek as he wiped my tears away. "Quit mocking me!" I shouted, thrashing in his grip trying desperately to get free. His hold only tightened, the muscles of his arms tensing to hold me in place. Struggling was futile, I knew this yet still I tried.

His deep chuckle ripped me from my thoughts, "Why do you fight me so, little one?" I bit my lip refusing to reply, I would not fall under his spell.

"I like it when you pretend you don't want me…" he whispered in my ear before catching my ear lobe between his teeth. Involuntarily I shivered as I felt his fang graze over my skin, "You should have known better than to run, don't I always find you." His voice was like satin washing over me, brushing against my skin, stroking it in all of the right places. But I would never admit this to him; I wouldn't give him that type of power over me.

Blood rushed to my head as I was jerked into an upright position, closing my eyes I leaned against him for stability as I tried to catch my bearings. "I knew you would see it my way…" he sighed pulling me closer against him. I could practically feel the smugness in his voice. My head against his chest I could smell him clearly, and his scent rang clear. He smelt of the forest surrounding us, of raw power, of man, and a bit like wet dog. There was no way I was going to let myself relax with him though. Futilely I pressed my palms against his chest ready to shove my way out of his grasp, once again attempting making a mad dash for freedom.

"I don't see why you insist on trying to escape, you're mine. You will have always been mine, and you will always be mine. I know you, I know who you are, I where you are, and I know what you are feeling. So you see kitten, all your running does is excite me. I live for the chase, it's what wolves do."

Wolves, they'll be the death of me, sometimes as I lie in bed at night locked inside his room I wonder what I would have done if I would have known my fate years ago. Would I have run or would I have quietly agreed, and condemned myself to a life lived under the thumb of an over possessive sexist pig. My fate, my destiny, what I was born for, my mother's words echoed in my brain, as she tried to explain to a nine year old girl why she always felt someone watching her. How highly my mother spoke of him, how proud she was to know that her daughter was his, his lover, his female, his destined, all his every bit his emotionally, physically, and any other way she possibly could be.

I didn't understand it, how was I supposed to be happy with this man I didn't even know. This of course was before I realized what exactly he was, if only I would have known maybe I wouldn't have been so susceptible to his charm. So eager to fall into his arms, to let him sweep me off and drop me into his bed. But it was too late then, he moment my lips touched his I signed my death warrant, figuratively of course.

Regardless, that is how I landed myself into this situation, surrounded by trees with only him to keep me company, to drag me back to my, our "home".

"Darling, do you see now it's useless to fight me…"

"I'll never stop running…"

"You will give in to me eventually…"

"I'll die before I let you have me…"

"I've already had you little one…"

"Never again!" I scream as I shove against his chest throwing my body away from his, pitching myself off balance. I see his eyes widen as my back moves closer toward the ground. Hi arms reach out for me, but even with his reflexes he isn't fast enough. Time stops around me as I see a tear flow down his face; I look down at my chest only to be met with the sight of a branch piercing my heart.

A smile spreading across my face, I glance upward to take one last look at him. The sight my eyes were met with was shocking, a tear stained face glanced back down at me set in only a determined stare. But his eyes, his beautiful ambre eyes held so much sadness. "So sad," I thought as I slowly started to lose consciousness, golden yellow swimming before my eyes. Freedom, so sweet, happiness bubbled in my dying heart. I heard but one thing before I drifted into the abyss.

"I will always find you…"

**Review People! I need to know if you like what I'm writing so I can post the rest!**

**Thanks! (AGAIN)**


	2. Legends, Lies, & Legacy

**I dont own Inuyasha! There I said it again, are you happy yet?. **

**Ash Nigh**

My legacy, my destiny, the whole purpose of my being rested upon my actions this night. It was my birthright to walk this path, too look the big bad wolf in the eye, and defeat him in one fatal swoop. Figuratively you assume of course, but you really shouldn't assume especially not in my world.

As a child I always knew there was something strange about my family, they never acted like anyone else, and they never looked or dressed like anyone else. But I never let that bother me, I always just assumed they were jealous or that they respected us that much. I should have known however that was not the reason.

I considered myself a happy child, I mean as far as I could tell there was nothing wrong with me, I had friends, I wasn't hideous, and I seemed fairly intelligent. At least I thought I had friends, there were always children around to play with when I was growing up. What I failed to notice however were that these children were all in my family. Basically, I had no contact with anyone that wasn't in the family, that wasn't part of the Higurashi legacy.

The Higurashi legacy, what a beautiful thing, I hated it at first absolutely detested my destiny. I realized soon however that my destiny is what made me special, it made me different. It gave me a reason not to care what those bratty little children said about me, the things they teased me about, the names screamed at me. Back on subject, my legacy was my world.

Everyone has heard the story of little red riding hood, but what they don't realize is that the story is wrong. First off the little girl wasn't a little girl at all, but a teenager and 18 year old girl born to a small village outside of large wooded forest, and I do believe the most important detail the story got wrong was the wolf. Our "wolf" was really a man; no I don't think you can really call him a man. He's more like a being a shifter, a man who can take on the form of a wolf.

Gifted with an unmatched sense of smell and speed, this "man" was the ultimate hunter. Upon seeing something he wanted he always caught his prey, but he was cruel and sexist. He tortured his prey, stringing them along, and finally when he was done toying with them he would give them their release from his painful ministrations. Ministrations he eventually decided to employ upon my ancestor, the original little red riding hood.

It was a cool autumn day when she set out upon her weekly visit to her own grandmother's cottage located deep within the foreboding forest. Having taken this journey however many times in her life she was unfazed by this as she fastened her red cloak around her neck and set out upon the path. Completely unaware of the stranger that stalked her every move she happily skipped to her destination admiring the turning of the leaves all around her, she was taken by surprise. Attacked from the side she was taken captive, raped, and eventually let go to wander to her grandmother's cottage broken emotionally and physically. All the while the wolf just watched from the trees smiling at his triumph.

This however is far from where the story ends, my grandmother would not let this happen to her, driven by rage and bent on vengeance she said a prayer that day. She screamed it out the heavens that she would have her revenge. Apparently some god heard her cry and felt that she was justified in her outrage and granted her wish. Since that moment forward every female in my family has been faced with her own personal "wolf" and is given 24 hours to defeat him or be forever under his control, to become his personal pet. Almost all of my ancestors before me has defeated the wolf, but not without trouble I assure you.

Now that I think about it only one has failed, it was a tragic failure. The poor girl never knew what was coming. Her mother bore her out of wedlock and was therefore cast out from our family, her mother took her through the woods and onto a different village not far from our own where they lived modestly, scrapping by with whatever means necessary. It was their living circumstances that made her mother so eager to agree when a handsome young lord asked for her daughters hand in marriage, these circumstances that blinded her to the danger awaiting her innocent child. Never once did the thought spring to her mind that this young man might be the wolf she was raised to hate, another incarnation of the sinister being she had defeated not 5 years ago upon her own 18th birthday. But it was too late anyway; her daughter was already sealed to her fate as she sat upon a horse, her fiancé riding behind her, headed for a home lying right beyond the forest.

Over the next few weeks she spent countless hours by his side slowly falling for his charm, bending to his every desire, and eventually falling into the black satin sheets of his bed. It was that night as her innocence was shattered that she realized what he really was, that the days she had spent falling for him were just a ruse. It was on that night she happened to come upon a small book hidden underneath his pillow, a book that contained the truth of his past, and the legend that had haunted his family for his for generations before him. Horrified by her discovery she took off into the woods, desperately trying to escape she ran faster than she had ever run before, her poor feet ached but she ran faster on. Her mind raced with her legs, as she wondered if he had lain with her because he wanted to or because he was bound his family to humiliate her as his father and brother had done before him. But it mattered not in her mind as she tried futilely to escape, knowing in her mind that he would eventually catch up with her, and catch her he did. He caught her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear, teasing her, promising that he planned on keeping her, that she was his forever, and that he would always find her.

I can't even begin to imagine the pain that she felt at the idea of being stuck with this beast for the rest of his preternatural life. But I knew her pain must have been great, because in the moments after her capture she fought against him knocking herself back, falling upon a sharp tree branch that pierced straight through her heart. Her death must have been painful, but in a small way she halfway completely her task while she didn't kill the wolf she did escape him, even though it meant her death.

As the child of the family Higurashi lay dying my entire clan felt it, it was like being stabbed repeatedly, the pain racked across our being. Not another female child was born to our family after that moment, not for another 500 years. On the cold fall morning of October 1, 1991 the first female child was born into the Higurashi family in 500 years, and a mysterious pain rippled through every member of my family as they attempted to celebrate my birth, dreading the day I would have to begin training for my 18th birthday.

You see only the female members of my family must face this task, the males get off scot free only having to deal with the burden of knowing that they daughters will have to face death, look it in the eye, and kick it in the balls. So for 500 years my family was free, but with my birth came the responsibility of my birth rite one I must willingly face.

So here I lay 17 years and 364 days later waiting for the strike of midnight, and the howl of the wolf to call me to him. Upon until the point I've felt prepared, over prepared actually, but in these final moments I seem to find myself in doubt. To admit it, I'm absolutely terrified of these next 24 hours. I'm being cast into a trial that no one in my family has had to face for 500 years, so in reality if you honestly think about it, I have no way of knowing what to expect.

Pain suddenly rips through me as the sound alarm rings somewhere in the background signaling the strike of midnight. I almost laugh as I double over in pain; I guess the alarm clock was pointless, my body knew what time it was. It was time to journey into the wilderness, time to face the wolf, and time to come out victorious.

But then I feel my heart stop as a lone sound breaks through the cheers of my family as they party downstairs. The lone howl of a wolf as it signals its pack that it has found its prey, chills ran down my spine as my world span around me and I was struck by a vision of gold.

**I hope your enjoying this! Keeping reviewing I love ya'll input, and if you have any suggestions hit me up or questions hit me up at **

**Thanks**

**ASh Night**


	3. Memories, Moments, & Missions

**Hey! Yeah I know the chapters are a bit short now but I'm working on it. Honestly they are only going to be this length for the first two chapters and the prologue. I'm also about to switch to an Omniscent POV. Hope you don't mind! Oh well wouldn't matter if you did, lol, my story my rules. **

**Hey tell me what you think! REVIEW! or email me at**

**AshNight**

**Oh yeah I don't own diddly squat!**

A deep chuckle rippled in the back of my throat as I heard my brother's howl break through the night air.

"Bingo"

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her, the sway of her hips, the length of her legs, the taste of her lips. I felt myself harden at the mere thought of those pouty lips smiling up at me. Smiles, those were the good days. When those bright brown eyes would stare up at me nothing but love glistening, snorting I grew agitated at the thought. The only time that bitch smiled at me was when she was up to no damn good. Hell she caused me more problems in the year she was with me than her family had given my pack in the whole time we had been dealing with each other.

"Dumb bitch" I muttered under my breath as I sat up, my red silk sheets pooling around my waist. Looking around my room I realized how little things had changed in this place in 500 years. The chairs sat exactly where they had been the last time she was here, her lace chemise was still thrown haphazardly across the bench at the end of my bed, her scent still lingered on my sheets. Teasing me it caressed my skin as I slept, taunting me with her image, it allowed me to dream that she was still here. She was everything that a lady of her age was not supposed to be, reckless, unrefined, and passionate. Passion, god what passion she had, throwing herself into whatever drew her fancy at the time she spared no ounce of herself. She light up, she was my everything, she is my everything.

"Like a love sick puppy…" my brother's snide comment echoed from the hallway. The dumb bastard stood there looking every bit the alpha, regal, reserved, and an ever present stick shoved directly into his anal cavity. The court feared him, our people respected him, and his mate controlled him. Poor dog had been roped into taking her as his mate nearly 350 years ago, of course I'm sure he wouldn't call it being roped in. Of course he loved her, the odd ball that she was. He calls her special, I call her certifiably insane.

Looking up at him I notice his face soften slightly into an expression I rarely see him give to anyone but his precious little Rin.

"I found her, your bitch, the pack located her in the outskirts of Tokyo, living in a shrine of all places." His amusement was clear in the tone of his voice.

Slowly I turned my face toward him, contorting my face so that the annoyance was evident upon my features. "Are you insinuating that my woman is not pure anymore?" I snapped jumping up and moving my body towards him.

"Why of course not, dear little brother." He smiled flippantly, "I was only stating that after some of your escapades with her in this very courtyard, that it is ironic she would be hitting out somewhere so pure."

"Escapades?" I question cockily, feigning innocence as I fall back upon the bed my eyes drifting close as my eyes roll into my head, her scent wrapping around me. Falling into my trap Sesshomaru began to spout off some details of a random night he caught us in the rose garden.

The rose garden what a wonderful place, what wonderful memories. Vaguely I register the sound of his footsteps echo faintly down the hallway as I drift into unconsciousness her scent pulling me into that sweet memory.

Her laughter vibrated down the hallway as he feet pounded against the stone floor.

"You'll never catch me Yasha!" she screamed, her feet skidding as she slid around a corner. Her long black her flew out behind her in curls. Shaking my head I raced after her, my eyes darted around the hall as I looked for a way to beat her to her destination.

"Of course," I laughed looking at the window before diving out of it twisting my body around before my feet drifted toward the ground. Laughter raked through my body as I noticed that I had landed not 3 feet from the damned tree she was always underneath. Glancing around the courtyard I vaguely noticed her scent coming towards me fast as I leaned back against the sacred tree.

Her look of shock as she reached me was as always priceless. The way her large brown eyes widened in surprise, beautiful ruby red lips parting as air rushed into her lungs, and then without fail there was the pout. The tale tell sign that she was indeed frustrated at yet again losing to me. I think her lips were my favorite part of her body. The most beautiful thing in the world, how she could nibble on them so sensually, all the while innocence still pouring out from every other part of her body. God the little harlot teased me and she didn't even know it, my frustration was bordering on agitation as I saw her sway towards me her hands tucked innocently behind her back.

Frustration however was easily fixed I though as I smirked pulling her body against mine. I could feel her short hurried breath as her chest brushed against mine. Her blush evident upon her face as I attempted to tuck my head into the crook of her neck, deciding quickly that her height was an issue I turned our bodies her back slamming against the bark of the tree as I hoisted her into the air, locking her legs around my waist with my free arm. My eyes drifted close as buried my nose into the crook of her neck, my tongue darting out to trace circles over the sensitive skin of her neck.

Biting back a groan I move my hands to grip the bark of the tree over our heads as her legs tightened around my waist, my already hard member straining against my pants. I couldn't help but chuckle at her gasp, my lips moving kissing their way up the column of her neck brushing against every part of her face before finally slamming into her lips. Taking my chance I slipped my tongue in between her lips, lightly stroking hers, teasing it into playing with my own.

So caught up in our activities we failed to notice the members of our pack drifting into the courtyard to watch the evening's fireworks. To be completely honest I doubt we would have noticed them at all if Sesshomaru hadn't made some snide comment about keeping my bedroom activities in the bedroom. I can still see the delicate blush that flittered across her face as I asked him what the fun in that was before I pulled her into my awaiting bedroom.

A happy moment on a horribly tragic night that was the night she died. The night her heart stopped beating, and the light faded from those beautiful brown eyes. I cried that night, for the first time since my mother died. As I sat on the forest floor rocking dead body tears running down my cheeks, Sesshomaru came to me and talked a tad bit of sense into me. Convincing me that we couldn't stay like this forever, I stood her body cradled in my arms as I made my through the enchanted woods back towards the manor.

The crowd at her funeral was immense, everyone loved her, everyone cried for her, and on that day I died a little on the inside. I'm not sure how many days or hours went by as I lay in my bed wallowing in my misery, but one day I had an epiphany. She was my mate, she was my heart, she had a piece of my soul, and for the love of fucking god she would come back. It was that moment that I decided I wouldn't live like this; I would prepare for return for as long as it took. I would convince her I wasn't who she thought I was, I would make her love me again, but I would have a little bit of fun first. Why not? Every wolf loves to play with its food.

**Thanks for reading!**

**AshNight**


End file.
